


Still tripping at 6 AM

by wakethewinds



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, idk how to use tags, just vibin, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakethewinds/pseuds/wakethewinds
Summary: Ancom couldn't sleep. Tankie wake's up early. It's already morning and que's still tripping. They have a bit of a chat and just sort of vibe for a minute.
Relationships: Tankie/Ancom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Still tripping at 6 AM

Tankie awoke before the sun rose completely, when the sky was cast in that hazy blue between night and dawn. every morning he shaved, showered, jogged, made breakfast, and got the house in proper order- for he couldn't stand disorder- before all the others awoke.

Ancom sat at the kitchen table, hunched over with quis head buried in quis folded arms.

Tankie sighed, brushing his hand across the back Ancom's neck to gently rouse quem, "Wake up, Anarkiddy." He spoke softly, deep voice resonating in the noiseless air, purring accent more pronounced than usual. "You should not be sleeping here, zhizn moya."

"I'm awake." Ancom said in a hoarse, tired sort of voice and Tankie retracted his hand suddenly.

"So you are." His voice returned to it's usual cool tone, "Why are you up so early?"

Ancom lifted quis head to meet Tankie's eye, running a hand through quis unkempt curly hair. In the brightening dawn, Tankie could see Ancom's pupils were entirely dilated. "I couldn't sleep." Que sighed, obviously exhausted, propping quis head up with an arm. "...I took some bad acid. It's sped up, I'll keep going for a few hours."

Tankie took the seat beside ancom, moving his chair close beside quem. "How much did you take?" He asked, even though he didn't really know what the answer would mean.

"Way too much, especially for a fresh sheet... 3 tabs."

"You are alright, no?" Tankie asked, concerned. He didn't understand much about psychedelics, but by now he was used to seeing quem trip. Looking at Ancom closer, noticing the edges of quis eyes were slightly red. "Anarkiddy, were you crying?" Tankie lifted Ancom's chin, stroking his jawline.

"I'm just still coming down, I'll be fine once I sleep." Ancom sighed, watching Tankie's features slowly shift and change and the multicolored geometric afterimages faintly spiraled in the background. Que leaned into Tankie's touch. Human contact always felt strangely beautiful when tripping, like a relationship is a work of art, that each word shared and each touch were like brushstrokes of an ever-incomplete painting. "Sometimes trips are hard; when you lose yourself it can be scary. Sometimes it makes the world feel very lonely"

"You're sure you're ok?" Tankie saw Ancom like a stray cat, an aloof creature that will occasionally come to him for food or shelter but would rarely sit with him and purr. He'd hardly seen quem in any mood save his usual anger at the world. "You are acting very affectionate."

Ancom smiled tiredly, putting quis hand over Tankie's, "Don't worry, I have it together. I know what I'm doing. All the doors are open."

"I won't take advantage." He put an arm around Ancom and slowly stroked his hair, pausing a long moment before speaking again. "...I haven't told you in words, kiska, but you are precious to me, more than anyone else." Hesitating before continuing, "I've wondered what I am to you... I hold you, I kiss you, I love you; but I don't know..."

Ancom thought silently for a moment, "...You're a lot, your personality is strong. When I love you, I love you intensely, but I don't always, and sometimes I hate you just as much."

That stung, like a tiny thin needle. He wasn't surprised at all, in fact he felt quite the same way. Yet it still hurt. "I understand..." He sighed, "Right now, though, how do you feel?"

Ancom trailed quis fingertips up Tankie's arm, "I'm very tired." He spoke, a faint smile audible in his voice.

Tankie held ancom closer and kissed quem on the forehead. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, if you'd like." Ancom nodded. The two of them returned to Tankie's room, and he lay with Ancom in his arms until the afternoon.

Ancap and Nazi were bothered to see the house still disordered when the they awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> i like acid


End file.
